History 101
by Amelia Skittles
Summary: What happens when Bella suddenly stops getting good grades in College and is on the verge of loosing her scholarship!
1. Chapter 1

**History 101 **

**Background **

**Bella Swan – 20- History Major- Single- best friends with Alice **

**Alice Cullen-19-Art Major- Dating Edward Masen- Lives with Bella**

**Edward Masen-20-Music Major- lives in dorms**

**Dr. Jasper Whitlock – 25- History Prof **

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen – 45 – Alice's Father**

**Esme Masen- 43- Edwards Mother **

**Emmett McCarty -24- friend of Dr Whitlock's Gym Owner**

**Mrs. Rosalie McCarty-Black -24- twin to Emmett wife to Jacob black has 2 kids and is a stay at home mom**

**Mr. Jacob Black -25- assistant manager at Emmett McCarty gym **

**Summary: What happens when Bella suddenly stops getting good grades in College and is on the verge of loosing her scholarship! **

**Chapter One: The Good Ol' Southern Boy **

**Isabella POV: **

"Hurry up Alice, im not going to be late the first day of the new Semester just because you have to look perfect for Edward doesn't mean I have to miss class" I yelled at my best friend as she used her sweet time to get ready for her boyfriend I swear between her and Edward they spend more time in a mirror getting ready then anyone I've ever met or seen I bet they can take most of the most hollywoodish people and give them a run for there money. I laughed at that thought. I bet they could.

"Okay, im done" she said running down the hall with her little book bag I swear I carried a bag that was ten times the size all she carried was the main texted and the notebook laptop. I carried the textbook plus my laptop plus a tap recorder plus all the extra course text who knows when the teacher will ask for it.

"You aren't going to need that on the first day" she looked at me dumbfounded

"Its history Alice" I looked at her she seems to have forgotten last semester oh yeah that's right last semester she was practically having sex with Edward in the back of the lecture hall in that course that we picked together. I don't get it she an art major and she takes one class of my major with me just so we had at least one class together. Strange girl.

"Oh Bella, you really think were gonna start class on the first day" she smiled and I looked at her like she must be missing something we did last semester if this instructor was like the last one I had.

We headed out to our car since we didn't live on campus Alice's father is a prominent doctor so we were given an apartment off campus. Thank god, we each had cars but we carpooled it saved on gas. We backed out of the driveway and we headed toward the campus of the University of Alaska in Anchorage I watched the road as Alice sat fiddling with her phone no doubt texting Edward who else would she text.

"Im so excited for this class this morning then I have another good class in the afternoon" I said trying to break my friends grips from her phone or at least her concentration who knows how long they could be texting or sexting or whatever the hell they do when they text or talk to each other I accidentally came in the house one night when I went out late and spotted Alice having phone sex on our living room couch. I mean after that I set rules down. No sexting, phone sex any kinda sex in the living areas that we share! So I shuddered when I thought about how I doused that couch with febreeze and all sorts of stuff hell I almost replaced it but I realized they don't make that color couch anymore and I don't know where to order the exact same one anymore. We parked the car and I jumped out the car and smiled when boys started to stare at my Chevy pick up truck it was a brand new one my daddy bought me as a gift for my birthday well early birthday because he knew my other one wouldn't make it up here after my last trip home.

"Why are they staring" Alice said looking to me as we walked by

"Because I've got a fucking sexy truck that's why" I smiled as I pressed the lock on my keys ring then slipped the keys into my back pack as I slung it over my shoulder. "Ready?" I looked to Alice who was busy searching for Edward

"Yes!" she spotted him and I think that yes was aimed at me but then she dashed off to him with words like "save a spot for me in class" I waved to Edward but he didn't seem to see me either when they both collided it was like they haven't seen each other in months which isn't true they went on a date last night.

"God I hate stupid ignorant teenagers who have hormones like raging monkeys" I mumbled as I walked bumping into someone making him spill his papers

"Oh god im sorry" I said stammering bending down to grab his papers.

"No fault there ma'am" his southern accent came out. I looked up at him and I was staring at god.

"Here you go" I handed his papers that he dropped as he helped me up

"Thank You Miss…"

"Isabella Swan" I stammered as he had asked me for my name

"Well Miss Bella the pleasure is mine, enjoy your day ma'am" I felt all gooey when he left he melted me completely. I never got his name, I wonder if ill ever see him again I wonder if I could peel Alice away from her Edward long enough to keep an eye out for this blonde god.

I walked toward the buildings looking for the history study lecture hall I loved this hall there was so much past in this building that it felt alive for a brief moment that you had stepped back in time I wanted to live in times and experience them. I walked into the class that was suppose to hold my history 101 class in I choose early American history because the colonial era witch trials, the beginnings of our civilization was interesting and fantasinating all the way up to the civil war. I just I wanted to enrich myself. I sat back waiting for Alice to come into the class, it was two minutes before the class was to start myself up front in one of the good seats saving Alice a spot next to me and having lost all hope that she's going to show up when the Blonde god came into the class room and I lost all thought of Alice. He dropped his bag on the teachers desk and my heart did a fucking drop to the floor NO HE'S NOT MY PROFESSOR HE CAN'T BE HE JUST HE JUST CAN'T BE. I felt my face grow red. He turned to the class and saw me in the front of the class room and tipped his head and smiled and I blushed brighter and I hope no one else saw that. God I am so screwed I can't have feelings for a professor isn't that kinda against a law or something.

"Hello Class, this is History 101, I am your professor Dr. Jasper Whitlock, I prefer Professor Whitlock I graduated Princeton with a PhD in History, subtopic of Civil War and This Semester we will be going through the beginnings of our great country up to that epic battle of the civil war which is said to still hold the most deaths of any US Solider to date" he smiled brightly as if what he was saying made him happy.

Jaspers POV

I woke up this morning of course groggy fucking Emmett took me out with Jacob last night after they closed up there Gym that is the last time I ever let those two take me out especially when classes start the very next day. I got dressed fast in slacks, blue button up and lighter blue jacket praying to god I don't miss my first lecture of the semester remembering I've got history 101 the pre colonial to civil war I smiled to myself. my field or study was so much better than world civilization. I dashed out of the house after I ran a comb through my hair and slipped shoes off and grabbed my coffee I finished the coffee before I even made it to the parking lot of the university. I ran toward my office when I bumped into this girl mumbling to herself about teenagers and hormones.

"Oh god im sorry" she said to me

"No fault there ma'am" I said to her she looked up and I saw her face looking at me as if she had saw a fucking hallucination

"Here you go" she handed me back my papers I helped her up

"Thank You Miss…" I tried to get a name out of her

"Isabella Swan" she stammered as I finally got her name Isabella, beauty, she is beautiful I thought to myself, no no jasper she's a student look at her she looks like a student.

"Well Miss Bella the pleasure is mine, enjoy your day ma'am" I tilted my head to her as if I were wearing my old cowboy hat I missed those they were in my closet I couldn't wear those around here.

I walked into my office set my papers down and went to grab my lecture notes that I already had stashed in one of my folders I had them all sectioned off into eras and I couldn't wait I had a huge packet for the civil war, but I shouldn't dwell on that, but they should know something so epic. I waited until 10am for them to all file into the class I walked toward the lecture hall. I walked in setting my bag on the desk and went to make sure all the boards were clean I was going to be doing a lot of date writing I want these students on top of there game, im going to be going fast I want them to under everything in this class is going to be important and they will get it when they receive there first F I am not a curve your grade type of teacher. I turned to face the class and that's when I saw her in the front row I winked and tilted my head and she blushed deep red and I literally could swear that she was embarrassed or felt something for me I hope she did god I hope she did. No jasper no god guy get ahold of yourself she is a student those are off limits. As I watched her get her stuff out and look around the room waiting for someone I guess I saw a seat open to her but she got comfortable when I cleareed my throat

"Hello Class, this is History 101, I am your professor Dr. Jasper Whitlock, I prefer Professor Whitlock I graduated Princeton with a PhD in History, subtopic of Civil War and This Semester we will be going through the beginnings of our great country up to that epic battle of the civil war which is said to still hold the most deaths of any US Solider to date" I ended my lil speech of that by passing out the syllabus. And continued

"This is a Serious course I don't do extra credit, I don't do late work, if your slipping you better pray to god, or pray to someone that you have enough success on your mid terms and finals to help you out I will be assigning homework you better have a great memory this is a no notes no open book class I don't expect you to bring the extra books other than the text book but I do expect you to read them" I sighed and looked around and she frowned looking at all her books she had the books with her how cute she was a girl scout always prepared. No jasper she's a student who expects her teachers are always wanting there text books present.

"I will be holding 6 exams 2 per unit then mid term and final. Everything from the course will be on the final… 6 exams now 3 multiple choice 3 essay" I saw groans and mumbles but all I wanted was her answers and she smiled I wondered what she was thinking about

I continued to talk about the syllabus up until half way through my lecture time then I dismissed them early on the day telling they must read the first 2 chapters before I see them the next time.

Isabella POV

"Alice, you missed a good history class he just explained the syllabus and he gave a little spiel about himself he's honestly going to be a hard ass teacher" I told her as we had lunch at a small Chinese restaurant and she was distracted by Edward making goo goo eyes at her.

"ALICE" I practically screamed and she looked at me

"what Bella I heard you its about the class did you get me a syllabus" she smiled sweetly I flung the copy out at her and set money on the table and went to the library I didn't want to put up with there shit I knew they were going to go back to the house and screw so I knew not to come back for at least 2 hours or so they took forever.

I walked into the library toward my favorite part of the library where they have cushy reading chairs and pulled out my history text book and started reading.

***

I had been reading for about 3 hours when I was tapped on my shoulder

"Miss Swan?" the accent sounded familiar I turned my head

"Oh, Professor Whitlock," I looked up and smiled and he sat across from me

"How many chapters have you read" he pointed to my open textbook

"Oh im on Chapter 5 im up to the Revolutionary War and I am just intrigued but I've always been intrigued by our nations history its so important to know this stuff" I felt retarded instantly. His smile widened when I said my lil speech

"Well Ma'am as a Good Ol' Southern Boy I have to agree known our History is very important and I think I must go Miss Swan Don't read too much ahead" he tipped his head again and left and at that I melted into puddles.

**

After I fixed dinner and Alice and Edward left to a party I put on my yoga pants and a tank and wrapped myself in a blanket and put on gone with the wind in our front room and watched it until I fell asleep and while I slept I thought of my very own confederate Ashley off to fight ….


	2. Chapter 2

**History 101 **

**Chapter Two: Treading Close to Dangerous Waters **

**Thank you for those who reviewed I was writing in such a rush that I now notice I do have mistakes thank for pointing them out I hope I don't rush through this chapter…. ~ Amy**

**Jasper POV: **

_I felt her skin on mine watching her intently as she arched her back when my lips touched her _

"_you like this Isabella, you want more" her nods and whimpers suffice for the moment I feel her hips rise up to tempt my erection and I feel myself slip into her core and I groan _

"_Oh so warm baby" I pepper kisses across her collarbone as I thrust into her roughly_

"_Jasper" she moans raking her nails down my back I couldn't control the way she made me feel by doing that…_

I woke up dazed and with a huge hard on

"Damn, it was just a fucking dream" I whispered hoping that my dream had really been a reality, but I knew it would never be a reality. She's a Student at this university and it's against school rules and policy and it could jeopardize my future at this university. I quickly put on sweats and called my buddy Emmett I waited as the phone rang

"Emmett McCarty" his voice boomed through my cell phone

"Yo Man wanna go Jog or go Box or something" I said

"Dude, you ok?" he asked I doubt he's ever heard me this worked up this early in the morning

"Yea, just it's going to be a long semester and I need to have something productive for my stress" lying to Emmett was never a good thing he was like a brother

"Yeah man ill open up the gym early ill call Jake and see if he wants to join us we can talk about this stress you have" ever since Emmett got out of a bad relationship he's taken to taking about everything and wanting us to talk about everything that's going on with us apparently his mother got him into theraphy because she was going and she suggested it to him at least that's what Jake told me one night when we drank to much. After we said later and hung up I went into the restroom to start the shower and stripped my clothing.

Stepping into the shower I let the hot water drip down my body relaxing my muscles while doing that I gathered soap and lathered my body and massaged my muscles relaxing me getting my mind off that student that at first glance had captivated me by her looks I could remember easily the brown hair with red highlights the way her brown eyes held you and the way she just would easily blush and with that the next thing I knew my hand was busy relaxing my hard on pulsing my hand back and forth keeping my other hand against the wall I let my mind wander to my dream with her underneath me and me inside of her and thinking about how wet or tight or sweet she might taste sent another wave of to my cock and by that time I was groaning out at how painful I was. As I was imagining how good it would feel to have her lips on my cock I finally released with much relief I finished my shower and shut off the water and grabbed a towel quickly wrapping it around me stepping into my room into my closet putting on some sweats and quickly grabbing something to change into for my lecture I was giving today after working out.

After dressing quickly into sweats I went to grab my gym bag and put a towel my change of clothes and shoes in there then quickly grabbed my bag that contained my lecture notes and text book for the classes I was teaching today. I went to grab my keys and I went to my car setting my bags into my passenger seat

**

Walking into the dressing room of Family Fitness Gym I went to put my stuff into my regular locker that held my lock that I never brought home with me due to Emmett telling me it was cool to leave it there. I don't remember how I ever became friends with Emmett if it was because he was just another one of those guys that happened to be on the same football team as me in high school or if it was because our parents were close. It wasn't until his Sister met Jacob that we became a trio of buddies of course we were each other own wing men until Jacob got married to Emmett's twin. Rosalie who was the mother of two beautiful kids, I swear her and Jacob could put there children into acting school and they'd both come out academy award winning children. I came out of the dressing area and watched Emmett and Jake set the place up and began at the treadmill hoping to run at least 3 miles before I had to divulge any information to the two owners before there staff came to start there day. I knew by opening 2 hours early they were very concerned I never needed them to open early ever and they weren't a twenty four seven club like others were but one they had others didn't was they had a kids workout station since Rosalie had two little ones she wanted to work off her baby weight so Jake and Emmett decided to expand there business to parents who had children who wanted to work out along side there parents so there was a staff member or two that watched the children who operated children approved equipment like stationary bikes and treadmills and various other machines. They also had mommy and me yoga and Pilates and cycling. I thought that was pretty cool, my buddies were all for family. Well at least at this time Jake was and since Rosalie was Emmett's sister he looked out for her well being and wanted her happiness so if she wanted to bring her children he let it happen. Rosalie also had her way to make things happen here. So this summer if they make enough money; there going to expand the building to include a pool. I kept running and thinking about the various things about this gym that made it worthwhile for adults to frequent this place it was about thirty minutes into my run and I was almost approaching the 3 mile marker and decided to push for four. I watched again as Emmett was filing paper work and then the next thing I knew I was thinking about Isabella Swan that student of mine I cursed myself.

**

I had disappeared into the steam room after an hour of the treadmill and five miles which is unusual for me I laid in there for ten minutes thinking of Isabella Swan I knew it was wrong I knew I was wrong I was fighting my body so hard and again it produced another hard on I swear this student is going to be the death of my future. I walked into the shower area and stripped again of my sweats and hung them under my towel and rinsed the sweat and various odors off me and tried to think or anything to get this painful erection away. I thought about Jake and Emmett naked shivering I finally saw my erection disappear and I almost did a victory dance now to keep it down for a while. After finishing my shower I finally shut off the water and got the towel and walked back to my locker to towel off and dress in my outfit for work. I stepped out of the dressing room and saw the first few employees arriving and they nodded to me and answered

"Hello Dr. Whitlock" most of them knew me I was a regular morning person but with this new work schedule I might not be

"So what was with us happening to open two hours earlier for your ass" Emmett said looking to me as I came up to there office I sat and looked flustered and sighed finally giving in to the idea that it was going to have to come out sooner or later rather it be sooner

"There is this student on campus that is just I mean WOW you guys would think nothing of her but when I saw her she took my breath away I mean, I haven't talked to her much but just what I have she's perfect." I rambled to them they both looked at me

"Aren't you a professor on that campus?" Jake asked me I nodded

"That's where im in deep shit" I looked around hoping no one else would hear us "I can't look at this girl I can't even talk to her anymore because it's going to hurt me one way or another." I said quickly they both nodded

"So you went to work out two hours ahead of time today because this girl gave you the manflies." Emmett laughed. I hated when Emmett used his little psychological terminology his mothers got him hooked on. Manflies are the butterflies for men. So we don't sound like pansies to Emmett ideas, this word still sounds like sissies should use it.

"I think so" I said sounding so unsure of my words. Did I like this student? I didn't know I just thought she was hot and wanted her? "Any way, I have an hour before I have to be at the university im going to go grab breakfast you wanna join me?" I asked the guys hoping we could stop this conversation it was bugging me.

Isabella's POV

So I woke up in a weird position on the couch with something in front of my vision I blinked again and noticed it. It was one of Alice's many posts it notes. I pulled it off my head and it had her scrawled writing on it

_Edward picked me up this morning love Ali _

I groaned looking around the house nothing was out of place and she did come home last night and she even was a good roommate and made coffee I turned off the television that must've been playing pride and prejudice for the 6th time. I forgot that movie plays on a loop if you don't turn it off I laughed to myself and thought of my dream that was some what similar I wonder if it was because of the movie. I laughed as I pulled the DVD out and put it in its case. I walked down the hallway toward my room and opened my door and saw that Alice had also done the good roomie thing of picking out my outfit I muttered a silent thanks. I hated her outfits at times but today I had history 101, I had been thinking non stop about professor Whitlock. I was in my psychology class and I was totally absentminded throughout the next day as I had my anthropology and economics class. It was now Wednesday and the only thing I can think about is the morning class with Dr. Whitlock and all the things he would talk about. If he would start with the quest for starting to stake claims on the new world or would he start with the main reason they were starting to branch out or would he start out with the talk of how England, France, and Spain became the top 3 contenders fighting for gold I anticipated his lecture I wanted to hear his voice see his face experience this god again.

I slipped my clothes off and stepped into my shower that was set just to my liking and I slowly washed my hair thinking about what today might bring. I rinsed my hair hoping the strawberry shampoo would be enough to entice him why am I thinking about it that way I shouldn't be im a student that is not good no. no. Isabella you could get kicked out of this university and this is the best place to have an education in Alaska. I lathered soap into my loufa and scrubbed my body thinking of all the ways Dr Whitlock could be touching me and how he could be explaining thing and making it sound utterly sexy. I quickly rinsed my body grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and wrapping one up in my hair making sure not to get water anywhere I didn't want to leave my bathroom dirty knowing that today I would be cleaning when I got home quickly and I know Alice will want to go some where for dinner probably drag Edward with us. I walked into my room and looked again at the outfit that Alice had laid out for me. It looked simple a black skirt kinda too short for my taste since I was going to be sitting I'd hope she'd put something suitable underneath, but yet again I was wrong I looked at the bra and panty set she left out and it was a red laced thong and bra set I was growling and muttering something about putting a lock on my closet and finally I looked at my top it looked cute it was one of my better things in my lil outfit. And lil it was it was a grey blouse that was a tight v-neck. I looked good and then I checked and of course there were shoes I slipped the grey flats on and walked out of the room grabbing my book bag that contained my laptop and books I switched out the books for the ones for today and walked toward the door grabbing the keys.

**

Heading toward campus in my truck I felt my cell phone go off

_Morning bella, just letting you know Edward and I are going to a club tonite you wanna join us? By the way, could you grab lecture notes im a bit preoccupied ~ Allie _

I looked at the text and felt baffled by her she was never going to show up to that class was she well of course she made it to the afternoon class but I never will get her to go to the morning class. I parked in the student parking area made sure my permit for the parking was up and grabbed my bag making sure I had a bit of lip gloss on shut my door and pressed the button. I looked around and kept my eyes up instead of down I didn't want to run into anyone or did I? I secretly hoped I'd run into I wanted to hear his voice before class just listening to him made me want to fantasize about all the sexy things he could do and having lay me on his desk as he drove his hardness into me making me scream his name out.

I walked into the class and watched as the class fill up around me I set up my laptop in the front of the class and pulled up the word document to hold my lecture notes on and then pulled out the textbook and began to read. I was reading when a student sat next to me and did the same thing and pulled his computer out and his book and looked to me

"Hello my name is Michael" he put his hand out and I looked leery but I took it and shook it

"hi, im Isabella nice to meet you" I put my nose back in my book hoping this kid would get the hint but I guess hint were something he needed to learn

"So, you like this class?" he questioned what was this guy really stupid? I nodded and continued to read the rest of chapter five. He went on "how far in the book are you?" I sighed

"Chapter 5 you?" I guess having to be polite to this kid

"Haven't even finished 2" I snickered in my head I hope the teacher gives little mini pop quizzes so this retard next to me fails. Just as I finished my thought the devil himself appeared in his fucking hot ass outfit and I stopped registering the guy next to me and focused on the god in front of me as he set his bag down and grabbed his lecture notes and his zip file and plugged it into the computer for the lecture hall he was going to be doing a power point.

Jaspers POV

I started my lecture watching her keep up with me she was typing speedily as the power point and my words flowed I wanted it just to be a private lesson between me and her she seemed annoyed at the beginning of the class but I could only tell that it must've been Newton the guy sitting next to her. She watched me with intention she wanted to get as much as possible out of my lecture. I watched her while I spoke she had this outfit on that could kill a man just by staring at it and I took to memory everything she was wearing so I wouldn't forget it ever. She had this skirt on that was easy to move and red panties that were just I think it was a thong actually and it was soo lacy I wondered if her bra was the same color. Her shirt was perfect grey and tight and fuck she's got breast you can def tell from that. I kept the day dream up until I finished talking about the beginning of the start of colonization in the 1600's when I ended class

"ok Chapter 3 to 5 done next time I expect a 6,000 essay on the ideas on why the colonist failed the first time around and how they were better prepared the second time around" I slammed the computer and watched her close hers slowly and put her book and the computer away I pulled my zip file out of the computer and I watched her come up to my desk I gulped

"Miss Swan what can I do for you today" god I was already treading on water why did I have to use that phrase.

"Umm Dr. Whitlock" she said

"Professor Whitlock please" I smiled she smiled back and burned red

"Well, I just wanted to know when your office hours were so I could have you revise my essay I know that's totally uncalled for, but I want to turn in a perfect paper and I didn't know if you let your students do that." She spoke softly and looked at me meekly. Her alone in my office working on her paper that was a sin waiting to happen.

"Miss Swan I would be delighted to look at your paper bring it by any Tuesday or Thursday after lunch I have three hours here doing nothing so ill be here unless your not" I noted that those were times when I normally made power points for my other class or grade things if needed or just did reading

"Oh im here those days ill be in thank you so much Professor Whitlock" she blushed and smiled again and left the classroom and the only thing that was on my mind was how luscious her lips looked I wanted to capture them in my own I wanted to let my hands explore places on her that very few men I wonder have touched or if any man had touched at all. The thought of taking her virginity only made me more aroused I had to leave right now I had to go home or go to my office and close all the blinds or use the faculty restrooms or something I had to just disappear she was making me tread water that I was already getting dangerous in.

She walked out of the classroom I took my bag and things and jetted to my office and locked my door and closed all my blinds and unzipped my pants and let loose my erection and put my hand around it and started to move back and forth furiously thinking about how she looked in that outfit that grey shirt that showed off just enough and that skirt fuck those red panties that she was wearing I don't think she knew I could see them they were perfect I wanted to shred them and lick her clean I bet she was wet I bet she was just dripping I wanted to see those breast bouncing on top of me. I continued the rhythm of my hand and grabbed the towel from my gym bag and groaned letting loose another release if she was going to keep wearing outfits like that I was going to be masturbating more than Emmett use to. I cleaned up and went to get ready to go for the day when I looked at my cell phone I had two missed text msgs

_Bro we are going out tonight to get that lil student off your mind – Emmett _

_Man did Emmett tell you get your ass ready tonight we are going out on the town we are going clubbing Rosalie and the kids stay home while we go out – Jake _

And now I was in trouble. Going out with those two is never a sign of good things to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**History 101**

**SM owns all…. I swear if I did own though I'd share with all of you *winks***

**A/N: to my fans I am sooooo sorry I have been neglecting this and this seems to be one of my well liked ones as well… **

**Chapter 3: Clubs are Sin filled **

**Isabella POV:**

I was outside the club I was told to meet Alice and Edward at they said that they got us on the list to get in and I was getting tired of jut waiting for them so I walked to the door man and smiled at him  
"Isabella swan" I semi shouted he opened the rope and all the other girls who were looking at me looked like they were going to shred me for just walking in. I dressed in the dress that Alice left on my bed I think. It was the shortest red dress that I think Alice owned because there was no way I owned something like this. The heels that I was wearing were a death trap waiting to happen the red heels that wrapped up my leg anyone would think were sexy I thought they were meant to kill me. I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink I grabbed my drink and sipped it heading to a table waiting for Alice and Edward I looked to the floor and wanted to dance I finally finished my drink and headed out to the dance floor to dance by myself I was into the beat when I felt arms around me I spun and saw the guy from class Michael I was disgusted so I moved to go back to the bar I finally got the bartenders attention and mouthed  
"A Rum'n'Coke please" he looked at me and nodded and served me as I paid for my tab another person put there hand out with a twenty and said to the bartender  
"I'll have what she's having" I looked to my side and saw the sexy Dr. Whitlock looking intently at me I felt my stomach for the first time tonight  
"Hello" I blushed bright and I swore in my head to whatever god there was that Alice actually dressed me right for once.  
"Isabella?" his words I could actually hear them dripping off his tongue I wanted to lavish in them but as soon as the bartender came back with our drinks I walked toward a table thinking he wouldn't follow I settled and as soon as I looked up there he was with two others males.

"May I introduce you Ms Swan to my buddies, Jacob Black and Emmett McCarty" I smiled and shook each man's hand. I was shocked he could shout loud over the music after about ten minutes of each of us just staring at one another I spot Alice and Edward making there way in I smiled and waved they came up to the table and Alice jaw dropped and mouthed to me 'is this him' I nodded smiling giving the men what looked like secret girl coding.

"Emmett, Dr. Whitlock, Jacob, these are my friends Alice and her boyfriend Edward" I made the rounds shouting. As soon as they shook hand and we ordered another round of drinks I made myself known that I was going to go dance to Alice, I don't think she cared her face was combined to Edward's and I think it was making everyone a little uncomfortable. I walked away from the table as the song that I knew came on swaying my hips I made my way onto the dance floor with everyone being in the masses letting the music take me over as the song came on remembering some of the lyrics mouthing them

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

I felt someone holding on to my hips and I could feel there guidance and them pulling me back and swaying with me along to the music I feel free and not clumsy for once I let there hands slide up my body reacting strangely as the music progresses

_And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a_

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.  
  
_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor

The songs still going and the arms move my hips twisting me to face the stranger and I gasp as im met face to face with my history professor, Dr. Whitlocks hands have been up and down my sides and i've been turned on by my own professor this is going to end bad or im going to end up in soo much trouble. My body continues to move under his hands grinding my body with the song along against his body letting his hands travel.

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

I feel his hips against mine and something bulging I feel the drinks taking over my body I shouldn't have had three drink I think I'm going to end up regretting this happening to with drawl out of his classroom I don't want to leave his class he's a good professor I don't want this I close my eyes as the song progresses enjoy the last moments I have of this song with him

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

I feel myself turn in his arms and instantly get brave swaying and dipping dangerously sliding up against him feeling his hands slide and hold on to me tight I feel my breath leaving me more. I want this song to last longer I know its ending soon

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off

I feel his hands drop and I feel myself instantly needing air. I smiled and winked at him and walked toward the door looking at Alice and Bella at the table still lip locked and looking for Dr. Whitlock's buddies and they seemed to disappear or leave there buddy behind. I walked out the door to get air, I was flushed from that dance that I didn't know if I wanted to go home or if I wanted to go to a quiet place and get coffee and think of what I just did and how many shades of wrong that was.

I walk outside and following me like a lost sick puppy is Dr. Whitlock. I'm beyond speechless because I don't know if he's now stalking me or if he's just in need of air as I am.

"Dr. Whitlock ummm" I couldn't form any words after his words and he looked to me  
"Ms. Swan please call me Jasper" I looked at him and I wished he wouldn't have said that to me I don't want to know his first name I don't wanna be on a first name basis with my teacher.  
"Well, then please Ja..asper " I had stammered like a challenged person "call me Bella" I had smiled a bit I continued on "Where did your friends disappear to?"

"they have families and can't be out and they must have felt uncomfortable with your friends and there mighty intense love they have" Jasper had laughed and he had a sexy laugh the way it made his body move and I couldn't help but stare at his body.

"oh well yea, Alice and Edward have a very Infectious love life and it seems to make them miss there classes quite often" I smiled up to the professor I can't believe I'm outside a club talking to sex on a stick Dr. Whitlock, god if your there please let me be dreaming.

"I see is Miss Alice a student of mine Miss Bella" I can hear a bit of an accent but I can't quite define It. I frown and nod my head and look up he's laughing

"That's why you leave a seat open" he laughed. I nod.

**Jasper's POV**

I walked into the club that night with a straight head thinking I was going to get my mind off that infectious brunette that has been invading my mind all day and when I walk in and walk to the bar I'm immediately assaulted with this fine brunette that looks exactly like her ordering a drink and I figured ill start out the night right and buy this lady a drink I set the twenty down and say

"ill have what she's having" I grabbed the same drink when she turned around and there was the infectious brunette student I've been drying to get my mind off of  
"Hello" she blushes and I can't help but enjoy that shade on her as well as admire the outfit that has been put on her body I know she doesn't dress her herself she must have a friend that picks out her clothes because something about the way she wears them makes her unsure of herself and besides her in heels seems wrong when she collapsed the other day I knew she wasn't the heels type of person. She walked away from the bar and I wanted to follow her and I did bringing Emmett and Jacob behind me they mouthed to me 'whose that' I mouthed back 'the student' there eyes widen and nod in approval and they walked with me toward her and she lifted her head and smiled.

" May I introduce you Ms Swan to my buddies, Jacob Black and Emmett McCarty" she shook there hands she was soo eloquent and she smiled and as her friends approached the table she smiled and I could tell the two girls exchanged something through mouthing out and nodding I assumed they were talking about one of us I didn't know  
"Emmett, Dr. Whitlock, Jacob, these are my friends Alice and her boyfriend Edward" they nodded after ordering drinks Edward and Alice instantly locked into this intimate that connection so my friends whispered that they were going to leave soon I looked to the brunette Ms. Swan and saw that she had told her friend that she was gonna do something she finished her drink and went on to the dance floor. I followed, my friends patting my back I knew they wouldn't have a fun time waiting for me. The song started and I could see her enjoying herself I didn't know the words but apparently she did and I just followed her at first until the beat became infectious to my hands and they slid up and down her body as she swayed against me and I felt my body react I knew what we were doing was wrong but I was already two beers in and 4 from Emmett's house before we left to come here.

Her body was moving so seductively that I decided to turn her around I don't think she knew who she was dancing with I saw her gasp I wondered what was going through her mind but when she ground against me I knew she wasn't doing her normality when shes out dancing. She was into the music, into me I guess. It was instantly getting hotter when she spun and dipped and slid against my groin and I swore I knew I was going to hell and I had to have this dance finish fast I knew this was illegal she was my student I was her professor but tonight it didn't feel like that. It felt like a man out with his girlfriend. _Woah buddy girlfriend I barely know this girl? _I felt myself getting harder against her swaying I know she can feel it and I know shes probably thinking hard about this whole thing and when the song stops my arms drop and shes looking flushed and she leaves the dance floor. She walks toward the door. And out the door I feel my heart sink to my feet.

I followed her I don't know if I did it to get answers or because I was feeling dangerous and wanted to be near her more.

"Dr. Whitlock ummm" I heard her lips form my last name _I wanted to hear her say it in another context maybe moaning it while im on top of her. _I mentally slapped myself and smiled to her  
"Ms. Swan please call me Jasper" looking into her brown eyes there full of promise and she looks so flustered I don't know what she's thinking but I want to know I want to know a lot more about her I want to ask her to come to my house to have a beer but I know that's Inappropriate  
"Well, then please Ja..asper " she stammered with my name its so cute well adorable that she had problems calling me by my first name I know i'm her professor but I don't want to be formal with her not outside of a club that we just did the most informal dancing in "call me Bella" her words continued to form as she looked at me with the same intense stare "Where did your friends disappear to?" she questioned me.

"They have families and can't be out and they must have felt uncomfortable with your friends and there mighty intense love they have" I laughed thinking about her two friends I had just met and there intense love connection in front of my two closet friends I saw Ms Swan laugh as well.

"oh well yea, Alice and Edward have a very Infectious love life and it seems to make them miss there classes quite often" her friend misses classes I wonder if she's a student of mine? I ask

"I see is Miss Alice a student of mine Miss Bella?" I asked

"That's why you leave a seat open" I laughed and she nodded.

"Jasper, don't you have a family to go home too like your friends?" she asked me and I looked down at her I wanted to come closer to her and wrap my arms around.

"No Ms. Swan I don't" I looked into her eyes pulled her close and kissed her without thinking and what shocked me she returned the kiss and relaxed against me and while I was outside this club I realized I just entered uncharted territory with this one kiss my whole life is going to hell in a handbag and I could care less.

**Isabella's POV **

he kissed me .GOD. He can kiss damn i'm so going to hell i'm going to be in deep shit and I wanna keep kissing him I want to kiss him forever and ever. What am I going to do

"Ms Swan may I tempt you in night cap at my house?" his voice full of accent and all I could do was nod. I am going to hell i'm going to have to transfer universities. .GOD. His lips, while he's not looking at me I touch my lips and they tingle. I think I just left everything I ever knew back in that club. Sin is looking good and comes in the form of this beautifully sexy man who is taking me home with him.


End file.
